Sweet like cinnamon
by zelzai
Summary: This is what happens when your father, who by the way is a stupid racist bastard you want nothing to do with, pisses off some biker club… You get kidnapped.
1. Welcome to destruction

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"SHUT UP," Tig yelled through the wall that was separating them from a tied up screaming girl in the back of the truck.

"We should have drugged her or something," Juice said glancing around worriedly as they were waiting for the traffic light to turn green. "Do you think people can hear her from the outside?"

"Probably," Tig eyed their surroundings cautiously while stirring up the radio's volume.

"I don't like this.. what we're doing," Juice started, turning halfway toward Tig, "she's innocent in all this."

"But her old man is not and it's the best way to get that son of a bitch out of hiding," Tig shrugged. "What that bastard did to Gem, he will pay for that, one way or another."

"I know, just feel kind of bad for the girl," Juice said through tight lips.

"Fucking hell," Lexi had tried practically everything to get herself free from the ropes tied around her ankles and wrists. The only thing she had succeeded at getting rid off was the fabric keeping her mouth shut. The car stopped occasionally, but even then she was pretty sure no-one outside either heard her screams, or even if they did, cared much about that.

"SHUT UP," an angry voice yelled through the wall.

"Why god, why do these things keep happening to me?" she gave up trying to get free and rested her head on the cold and vibrant wall. Well actually she hadn't been kidnapped before, but it had been a bad year nonetheless. She had caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend… a guy friend, then a few months later she had managed to crash her car into a tree and had since then been forced to take a bus to work. "Well at least I get a day off," she mumbled with irony. She had just been on her way to the cafeteria from the bus stop, when two guys came out of nowhere and dragged her without an explanation into the back of their black truck. The one who had tied her up had some crazy looking eyes, that was all she could see and remember, as they were both dressed identically as someone planning an old-school bank robbery. The car came to a halt again, only this time she could also hear them getting out.

The door keeping her from freedom was still slammed shut, but she could hear more than two voices moving towards it. The door was opened and as her eyes adjusted to the daylight, she could see four guys looking her way. They were all wearing black leather vests and sporting the perfect bad boy image. The crazy-eyed guy came inside and picked her up saying, "If you kick and scream, I will make you stop."

She was scared out of her mind and couldn't make a sound even if she had wanted to. The curly haired guy carried her into what looked like a sweet wooden cabin in the woods. Although in this situation it looked more like something that serial killers used for dissecting their doomed victims. The guy placed her on a chair and removed the ropes keeping her hands and feet in place. "Now I suggest you don't try anything, if you do, I'm forced to think of a more fun way to use those ropes," he said with a coy smile, "Understand?"

"Ye..yes," she nodded, trying not to visibly shiver at the mere thought of what he was implying to. What the hell did they even want with her? She had lived quite a peaceful life, until this day at least. The guy winked at her, the same smile still on his lips and turned to leave. With that he revealed the back of his leather vest, covered with a big reaper and 'Sons of .. something, California'. She couldn't really read the last word that quick, still she knew instantly what or rather who she was dealing with here. Everyone knew about Sons of Anarchy MC and about the various ways they made money in this town. Not that she was one to point fingers, until she was old enough to support herself, she was basically living of off the same kind of money. Her father was always mixed up with illegal shit. Her father… the sudden revelation made her wince. It was all because of him, she was more than sure. It must have been. She hadn't even seen him for over a year and yet the things he did caught up with her.

"I let her loose, she ain't got nowhere to go," Tig announced walking out of the cabin.

"Juice, call Hap, say it's time," Clay ordered.

"Sure you want Hap to do this? I wouldn't be against trying to open her up myself," Tig suggested following Clay.

"I'm sure you'd love to open her up, Tiggy, and that's the exact reason I'm letting Hap handle this," Clay turned to smirk in Tig's face.

"Why don't you ever trust me with things like that?" Tig yelled after him, as Clay made her way to the room Lexi was kept.

"Hi," he greeted her as if they were old friends.

"I'm Clay, but I'm guessing you already know that. You're probably wondering why we brought you here and why we're not hiding our identities," he sat down across from her, "you're here because of your father, you could say we need to have a little chat with him.. and about why we let you see us, well I'm guessing you're a smart girl and know not to mess with guys like us no matter what happens."

"And if you co-operate, then there's no need for us to even think about wanting to hurt each other, right?" he smiled at her.

The door opened and a tattooed head peaked in, "Hap's here."

"Great, send him in," Clay got up waiting for the one named Hap.

The door opened again and a relatively tall and tattooed figure walked in. He even had tattooed his scalp. Clay handed him what looked like a knife. No scratch that, it was a knife. _Oh no, _Lexi thought of running, even as she knew that they'd catch her in a second.

"Happy here is going to ask you a few questions," Clay held on to the doorknob. "He's not so patient, so I suggest you better answer and he won't have to make you do that," he continued, looking at the knife in Happy's hands, before leaving her all alone with a guy whose mere sight sent shivers down her spine.


	2. Are you gonna go my way?

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

THANK YOU all for nice feedback! :) I'm so motivated thanks to you!

* * *

Slowly spinning the knife in his hands, Happy eyed the visibly shaking girl in front of him. She was wearing a navy blue dress that accentuated her waist and breasts. It took him a second to tear his gaze away from that basically bare chest. The way it rose as she breathed in and out with her short breaths, made it hard for him to concentrate. He was horny and she was looking so innocent and weak. He could have taken her then and there, but that was not the reason he was here, nor was it in general the way he liked to do things. Yeah, he enjoyed it rough, but not like that. Annoyed at himself for not getting a blowjob from some sweetbutt before to clear his head, he forced his eyes on the tag attached to her dress saying 'Lexi'.

Taking a step forward, he finally looked at her face. Her horror-filled eyes were glued on him, watching his every move. As if he was a wild predator circling in his prey. More or less he was. Clay's orders had been clear- scare her, but don't hurt her, unless it's really necessary. But by the look of it, she was not the one to jump at him to try fighting her way out.

Happy was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the first time she spoke. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded. "Just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone," she continued, sinking down in her chair as he got closer.

The way her lips moved as she spoke made the situation in his pants that much harder. She didn't even realize how much her begging was turning him on.

...

Lexi stared at the guy in front of her. He hadn't said a word and the look on his face gave nothing away. It was like he wasn't even listening to her pleads, or if he was, he was doing a great job ignoring them. The way his almost black piercing eyes inspected her, made Lexi feel naked. Not that her work-dress ever really made her feel like she was respectfully covered. It was all too tight in the chest area and too short when it came to length. Still the cold stare he was giving her, made her feel as if the dress had shrunk even smaller. Giving in to the need to somehow hinder his intrusive gaze, she pulled her blonde curls up front to hide as much as possible.

"Where's your father?" he finally opened his mouth. He had a low raspy tone, that in any other circumstance she would have found the sexiest thing ever, but right now it somehow added another dimension to the level of fear she was experiencing.

"I don't know," she said in a trembling voice, "honestly, I haven't seen him over a year, I don't know what he has gotten himself into this time, but really I have no idea, where to find him."

"Where would he hide himself?" he walked behind her.

"I don't know," Lexi shook her head.

"WHERE WOULD HE GO?" he raised his voice, while placing his hand on her neck from behind to force her to look up at him.

"I have no idea," tears ran down Lexi's face. She was not lying, she really had no glue, where his bastard of a dad would run to. Happy was still holding his hand on Lexi's neck, bending her head in an odd angle. "I'm telling you the truth," she mumbled through tears.

She heard the door open. Rough hands holding her head still, made it impossible for her to see, who had come to her rescue, or more likely how was going to join in on the interrogation.

"Hap, church in five," the familiar voice said, "how's it going in here, I'd like my hands on her too." As Happy let go of her, she could see one of the guys who had taken her, standing in the doorway, weirdest grin on his face.

She couldn't see what Happy did behind her, but by the way that the curly-haired guy left the room after winking at her, Lexi assumed he had nodded or done something like that.

Without looking her way, he simply strode toward the door. "I'm not done with you," his gravelly voice announced.

"You can't keep me here forever," Lexi spat out, making him turn around for just a second. Against all of her expectations, he smiled.

...

"What's she saying?" Clay asked, pointing towards where Lexi was held.

"Not much, I'll get her talking," Happy sat down next to Tig.

"In the meanwhile, Juice has tracked down some Weston's known associates, we'll go check those out," Clay continued, "should I leave some prospects here?"

"Neh, I can handle her," Happy shook his head. Like he'd need help to keep some chick from running away… She has nowhere to go.

"Hoped you'd say that, let's get going then," Clay slammed down the gavel.

...

The windows in the room she was held were all too small to simply climb out from. But thanks to them, she saw a bunch of guys getting on bikes as well as into the car she was brought here with. Only one bike was left behind.

Insofar as it had been more than half an hour and no-one had come to check on her. Lexi decided it was her one chance to run away. She slowly opened the door and peaked out, she had already made a mental note before, none of them thought much of her get-away chances, as they were not locking the doors nor keeping her tied up. From the hallway she could see the front door, actually she could see straight through to the front yard, as the heavy wooden door was wide open. Quietly she stepped outside. Getting to the point where the hallway was connected with the living room, she felt her heart pick up pace. Peering over the corner, she had the view of a set of elbows barely visible from behind the back of the couch. It was the first time in life, when someone thinking not much of her abilities, had turned out to be an advantage. Who in the right mind would otherwise take a nap, while their prisoner has the freedom to simply walk out the door? She tip-toed to the doorway with ease, a victory smile looming over her as the chilly wind touched her face. Her second of happiness was crushed by the realization, that she had no idea, which way she should run. Scurrying forward, her eyes stopped on the black SOA-tagged Harley. "Oh come on," she muttered out, seeing the keys sitting peacefully in the ignition.

...

Happy knew exactly where she was. She had seen her pass by on the TV screens reflection. Initially he had thought of dragging her back in right away, but he couldn't smother the curiosity. What was her next move? Would she simply run or make sure, that he couldn't follow her? Imagining himself in her position, the first move he'd done would have been slamming something heavy and sharp into the face of the person who had had the audacity to kidnap him.

She was too busy trying to figure out how to start his bike, that he had already gotten pretty close when she finally, with an audible gasp, took notice of his presence.

"Going somewhere?" he demanded, pushing her down on the bike, that she was now so vigorously trying to get off of.


	3. This is my last resort

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Let go of me," Lexi muttered through gritted teeth, trying to get up. Still, despite all her efforts, his strong hands on her shoulders were doing a great job keeping her in place.

"Wanted to go for a ride huh?" he teased without losing the coldness in his tone.

Lexi had stopped struggling, as he could feel her shoulder freeze. Deciding he'd had enough fun with messing with her, Happy stepped away and motioned at her to climb down. Crossing his hands, he watched her get off from the bike that chicks rarely dared to go closer than 3 feet. Slowly and cautiously she turned around to face him.

"Move," he jerked his head towards the cabin.

She didn't say a word. Instead her eyes kept bouncing back and forth between him and his bike. Taking a small step forward, she suddenly turned on her feet and pushed the bike hard enough to have it falling over. "You stupid bitch," he got a hold of it just seconds before it crashed down. It didn't help much as it was already too late to keep it from falling over. But it was enough to ease the fall. By the sound of it, only one of his rear-view mirrors shattered to pieces. He didn't have time to get it back up, as Lexi had already gotten a pretty good head start, running towards the main road. Nevertheless it didn't take him long to chase her down again.

Hap grabbed her from behind and started dragging her back. "Bad move," he growled, turning her around and throwing her shaking body over his left shoulder. He had one hand on her ass and another on her bare thigh. The feel of her soft curves helped to calm his rage. But just a little.

…

"Let me down, I won't run again," she said, realizing there was no way in hell she could get away now.

He didn't make a sound, nor did he let her go. If anything he grabbed her a bit more violently. Lexi was so aware of how he had placed his hands and how helpless the whole situation made her feel. It had probably been her only chance of getting away and she blew it, they were definitely going to kill her now. If only she'd run right away, then maybe he hadn't caught her so easily. And then the thing with his bike, yeah she caught him off guard, but in the end it had still been a bad call, for sure going to make things even worse.

He carried her straight back to the room she had come to think of as her personal prison cell. The room itself wasn't that bad, it actually had a pretty decent looking bed and a personal bathroom, but the fact that she was held there against her will, made it feel like something out of a horror movie. He threw her on the bed and moved to the bedside table to search for something. Afraid to move, Lexi watched him fish out a pair of handcuffs.

"Please don't, I won't try it again," she pleaded, getting up from the bed and backing away from him. There was not a sign of mercy in his stare. It was cold as ice.

…

Opening up the handcuffs, Happy moved across the room. He was furious, but somehow with each step he took, his rage faded, bit by bit. The way she looked at him, eyes big and watery, lips trembling, he actually felt bad. She had not asked for any of it, and yet here she was, in the hands of the Killer.

By then Lexi had backed herself up against the wall. Stopping in his tracks to tower in front of her, he reached out and grabbed one of her wrists, with that making her turn around and face the wall. The silence in the room was cut in half by the sound of handcuffs clasping shut. Hearing her silent sob, he didn't exactly feel pity, but something deep inside forced Hap to pull her against him by the hips and softly whisper in her ear, "It could be worse."

Not knowing what in the hell had gotten into him, he quickly dropped his hands and took a step back. He was the last person to console someone he was supposed to detain.

His phone rang, pulling him out of that bizarre realization. "Yea?" he said turning around and leaving the room.

"Everything okay there? Has she said anything?" voice on the other end asked.

"I'm working on it," Hap said looking at the key in his hand.

"Good. Listen, we won't make it back tonight, can you handle her, or should I send someone just in case?" Clay enquired.

"I'll handle her."

"We'll be there tomorrow then," Clay ended the call.

Thinking about how exactly he planned on 'handling' her, Happy went back inside. She didn't even look his way as he re-entered the room.

"I'll let you free. Don't try anything, cause I won't be as forgiving the second time," he freed her hands.

"You can come out when you're hungry," he said clasping the cuffs back together as he walked out the door.

…

Lexi watches his leather-cover back close the door. Her wrists hurt from where they'd been held together. She moved to the bathroom and stared at the almost unrecognizable figure in the mirror. Her hair was as messy as if she'd been spending the last hour whipping it back and forth. Her eyes were red due to the fact that they had taken on a new job as waterfalls. Over all she was looking like a human wreck. Splashing cold water on her face, she thought about her options, or rather the lack of.

After staring at the ceiling for the next half an hour, Lexi finally decided that she could at least go get something to eat, as it had been a long day, well it was actually already quite dark outside, and she had lost all hope in getting out of there anyways.

The tattooed stack of coldness was sitting on the sofa, pretending to watch TV. She could feel his freezing gaze following her every move. Lexi made herself a sandwich, while debating on whether or not to try attacking him with the butter knife. Pretty certain of the fact, that in the end she would be on the suffering side, Lexi decided not even bother. Holding on to the plate and a glass of water, she walked back to her room, wishing it was all just a bad dream.

…

It was almost midnight, when Happy decided to go check on her.

"I'm going to handcuff you to the bed for the night, so you won't get any fucking ideas about running away while I'm asleep," he stated from the doorway.

"Shut the door then," she said standing up.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Lexi waited for him to shut the door. As much as she didn't want to reveal herself more than she already was, the tight dress hugging her body like glue was simply killing her.

"Whatever, don't have all night," he turned his back to her.

"Asshole," she mumbled, trying to reach for the zipper. It took some bending and jumping, before she was finally free to really breathe. Covered only by her lacy underwear, she crawled in.

Hearing the bed creak, Happy turned around. Unsuccessfully he tried not to look at her breasts while the cover slightly fell as she was trying to place her arm in a comfortable way. Her white bra contrasted perfectly with her tanned skin.

Catching his lingering stare, she quickly adjusted the covers. "Ready," she rolled her eyes, while holding out her hand.


	4. King of demolition

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Is it tight?" Happy asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Making noise with her handcuffed hand, she looked straight in his black eyes, "Well obviously."

"No, I meant this," his hand roamed over Lexi's stomach and stopped to tug at her panties.

"What?" her outraged question was accompanied with a flying hand aimed at his cheek.

He caught her hand and pinned it down on other side of her head, as he climbed on top of her. "I know you want it," he murmured softly, bending his head down. He stopped just inches from her halfway opened lips. Lexi couldn't help it, she actually died for him to erase the small distance separating his hotness from her aching body. Still she didn't dare to make the first move, even as turned on the simple fact, that she could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, had made her feel. There was no denying it, she wanted him. Lexi yearned for his lingering touch.

"But you shouldn't like this," his raspy voice announced.

"I know," she sighed, raising her read to softly capture his mouth. His response on the other hand was the opposite of soft. The way he kissed, was so deep and passionate, that it made her feel as if someone had lit her insides on fire. He pulled away for a second to look in her eyes, before starting to lick her lower lip while pulling at her panties so that they were lost between her wet folds, rubbing against the spot that made her whimper unwillingly. It wasn't enough, she wanted him closer.

"What's that noise?" she asked between moans of pleasure.

He acted as if he didn't hear anything. But the clinking was so loud, it hurt her head.

Lexi woke up covered in sweat, all alone in the dark room, one hand shackled to the bedpost. The clinking noise that had awoken her had obviously been the handcuffs clashing together. And thank god for that. She fell back on the bed eyes wide with horror. She had just had a sex dream – starring the guy she wasn't sure if she hated or feared more. Closing her eyes at the thought, the sight of him towering over her in the crazy dream came back to haunt. It turned out to be enough to force her to stay awake for the rest of the night.

…

Happy also woke up earlier than usual. After all he had a job to do and no way was he going to tell Clay and the others that in addition to her trying to escape twice already, he had gotten nothing useful out of her. He opened the door to find Lexi fully awake. Reaching out to free her hand, she jumped a little. Taking the cuffs with him, Hap left the door open and went back to the living room to wait for her to come out.

He was busy making coffee in the kitchen when she finally appeared.

"Others will be here soon, I need you to start talking," he shoved a cup of steaming hot coffee her way.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have no fucking idea where my father is," she sat down behind the kitchen counter.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Until I believe you."

"We don't keep in touch, haven't seen him over a year," she sighed.

"And why is that?" he took a step closer. He couldn't help but notice how she tried to move further from him on the barstool she was occupying.

"More often than not, people whose parents have their boyfriend killed simply because they are representing some other color than white, don't exactly check up on each other afterwards," she said ironically.

He couldn't tell by her tone if she was telling the truth or not, but the look of disgust on her face said it all.

The sound of bikes lining up in front of the cabin caught his attention. "Go," he ordered motioning toward 'her room', not wanting others to find them casually chatting away, while lingering over coffee.

He heard her close the door just as others barged in.

"How's princess?" Tig yelled out, tugging at his chest.

Rolling his eyes he turned to Clay, "Find anything?"

"Dead ends," he sat down, obviously annoyed.

"Close the door and stay on watch," Clay told the prospect standing next to Chibs.

"So, what can you tell us?" he turned to Hap, as the prospect disappeared to the hallway.

"Says she knows shit about her old man. I think she's telling the truth," he said cautiously.

"You sure?" Clay asked walking to the window.

"Yeah," Happy confirmed.

"Well then, there's no use for her anymore. She's now just an unnecessary threat for the club. Take care of it," Clay said turning around to look at him.

"I thought we didn't kill women?" Juice protested.

"We can't just let her just walk out of here, every rule has an exception and this is it," Clay shrugged.

"Alright fine, let's put it on vote. Who's in favor of having Hap take care of the little problem behind the closed door? Yay," Clay looked at Jax.

"No, this is wrong," Jax shook his head.

"Yay," Tig nodded looking down.

"Backing my pres… yay," Kozik turned his head at Clay.

"No," Chibs got up, mumbling something in his thick Scottish accent.

"Nay," Juice said.

All eyes were turned to Hap. He had the deciding vote.

He nodded, "yay.". It was for the club. There was no other way. They couldn't just let her go, she knew too much about them. There was simply no other way of making sure that she wouldn't rat on them, or tip his father off.

"Have prospects bury her somewhere far away from the cabin, can't have her in our doorstep," Clay turned to Happy.

"Got it," Happy stood up to go after Lexi.

* * *

AN: Got the chapter up way sooner than planned, but I just got so carried away writing it. So, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. :)


	5. Hell is leaving the light on

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

AN: So I think I should elaborate a bit on why I decided to write the kill-vote stuff in. As some of you might rightfully doubt if them deciding to kill an innocent women would be believable. I based it on the idea that when it is desperate times, they don't have time to really plan things to perfection, so when club's future is on the line, they are forced to do what is needed. Something like that has actually been on show- last season, where Jax had Juice kill the mother of the kid who shot those students and it was exactly because she was a threat to the club, unreliable and capable of bringing them all down. But still I see why this storyline could feel kind of wrong and I respect your opinion and try to make it up somehow. :D

Another reason was that I wanted to show you how Happy is struggling against the strange feelings inside him. Happy in my story is like the ultimate patriot for the club. The club comes first no matter what and the simple fact that he had to justify to himself that voting for the kill was in fact the right decision, has him on edge. He doesn't want those doubtful feelings, so he literally tries to kill them off.

* * *

Thinking about what he was going to have to do to that innocent girl on the other side of the door made him feel resentment, in a way he'd ever felt before. And not that he was a completely cold hearted killing machine all other times, he did feel bad on some occasions just that for his family any sacrifice was worth the little unease. And the club was his family. But still, even as it was for SAMCRO and he knew for a fact it had to be done, for some reason Hap found it physically difficult to bring himself to open the door keeping him from his totally defenseless and unknowing victim.

"Did she block the doorway?" the prospect asked making Happy turn his head toward the skinny dude looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Need help there?" he asked again.

"You will need help picking up your teeth from the floor, if you don't shut up right now," Happy snapped averting his gaze back at the closed door.

Lucky for Hap, the little shithead knew better than to answer. Hap was already too worked up to listen to some kid point out his obvious struggle. He had to practically force his hand on the doorknob, before finally succeeding at pushing it open.

Lexi was lying on the bed, those perfect tanned legs resting up against the wall. Happy couldn't keep himself from softly grinning at how fast she got up and how desperately nonchalantly she was trying to adjust her dress. Her Bambi eyes carefully directed at him.

Happy opened his mouth to order her to follow him outside, but nothing came out. He couldn't even hold his gaze on her. The way those soft curls fell on her shoulders, or how she also couldn't seem to be able look in his eyes for more than a second. It was right then and there, that Hap knew, the whole vote thing had been a bad call, he couldn't go through with this. Someone else was going to have to do it. But even then he was not sure if he would be okay with having someone else take her life. Well actually he was sure he wouldn't be. There was something about her, making the whole thing feel as terribly wrong as planning to burn down a whole classroom filled with kids.

To his surprise, she was the first one to get the words over her lips.

"I have a proposition for you," she said staring at her feet with a visible sense of defeat.

"What?" he blurted out.

"Not for you exactly, for your MC," she said slowly raising her glimmering eyes.

"I'm listening," he took a step forward crossing his arms.

"No, I want to speak with Clay," she refused shaking her head.

"You're not the one in position to make demands," Hap growled.

"Please," Lexi pleaded.

"Fine," he turned around, feeling somewhat relieved about getting away from her. Even if it only prolonged the inevitable.

He was back with Clay so quick, that he could have sworn she hadn't taken a step from where she was standing.

"I hear you have something to say?" Clay moved in front of her.

"I don't know where my father is, but I'm willing to help you find him, if you promise to let me go afterwards," she said her gaze drifting back and forth between him and Clay.

"And how is that?" Clay smiled at her.

"Get the word of my imprisonment to the top of Mount Whitey and I'm more than sure he will reach out himself to offer some kind of a deal," she said after clearing her throat.

"Well-well, does sound like a thought through plan, princess," Clay sneered at her, before leaving her without a clear answer.

Taking one last look at Lexi, Hap followed Clay back to their temporary chapel. Getting straight to the business, Clay started, "So our guest suggested she'd play along and help us get his daddy out from hiding, if we'll agree to let her free after all of it."

"Aye, sounds better than killing her off just to be sure!" Chibs nodded.

"Okay, even if she plays along and all, how can we still be sure that she won't rat on us when we decide to let her go," Tig looked at Clay doubtfully.

"We can't.. "Clay trailed off, turning around to look out the window.

"Unless we can somehow tie her to us, so she'd know that once we go down, she will too. Not a good plan, but beats the others we've had so far by a mile," Bobby who had just arrived shrugged after being brought up to date about the situation.

"Yeah, let's think about that idea. Do I need to put it on vote?" Clay turned back around to face them all. Everyone agreed.

Clay made his way to Happy, as they were heading outside. "You stay, keep an eye on her," he said squeezing his shoulder.

"Maybe the prospect.." Happy tried passing on the duty. He really didn't want to be here with just her. Her presence alone messed with his head, not to mention having a keep her close by.

"No, I need you here, just to be sure," Clay refused.

"Alright," Happy surrendered with a sigh.

After seeing the roaring line of Harleys disappear behind trees, he drudgingly dragged his feet back inside. There was only one thing to do to keep his mind from wondering what the hell was wrong with him, why he felt so reluctant dealing with her. He reached for the bottle of scotch, to ease the hurricane of thoughts overwhelming his brain, without even realizing that he was being watched.


	6. So you can sharpen your knife

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"So… do you always get to be the babysitter?" Lexi asked, standing hands crossed in the hallway and eyeing Happy, who was busy pouring out bourbon. Her question was answered with a simple glower, as he emptied the glass with one gulp and started filling it up again.

Lexi knew she was pushing it, but still couldn't keep herself from mumbling "Would be easier to drink straight from the bottle" just loud enough for him to hear.

"Watch it, princess," he growled, turning his head to glare at her, before landing on the coach with the golden liquor in his glass dangerously close to spilling everywhere around him.

"So the fact that they all left and I'm still here means that you took my offer?" Lexi spoke out. Well it was obvious that since they hadn't let her go nor kill her, she still must have had some use. But she wanted to hear it from him. Or she just wanted to talk to someone, even if it was the dangerous looking biker, who for some reason seemed to be more interested in staring at the ceiling, than talking to her.

"Okay then… "Lexi rolled her eyes at her silent companion. "Do I have to stay in there?" she pointed at her cellblock. As it turned out, being held against your will was just as much scary as it was… well in the absence of a better word- boring. Boring as hell.

After a long and quiet pause, he finally looked at her from where he was sitting, "No."

She regretted her question instantly. What the fuck was she thinking; she didn't want to stay in the same room with him, even more so after that stupid dream. Still she found herself walking towards Happy, stopping to sit on the coach across from him.

The silence was dreadful, but she was so not going to give in first. "Yes, I'd like a glass of whatever you're having, thanks," she said after a while, apparently unable to control her mouth.

Much to her surprise, he actually stood up to pour her one. Reaching out to take it, Lexi accidentally grazed his fingers, causing her to almost drop the glass, as she without thinking quickly pulled her hand away. He got hold of the falling glass on the very last minute.

He held it out to her again, only this time not letting it go even when her fingers were gripping onto it as if her life depended on it. "Don't make me catch you from falling down," he finally let go of the glass and went back to the other side. There was actually more truth to his sentence than he himself knew. She had never been a party-girl, so when she did drink, not much was needed for her to be all over the place, not even remembering her own name. But she was not planning on letting him see any of that.

But one glass turned into three and soon the bottle was almost empty. It didn't add much to the conversation. Or rather the lack of one. At some point Happy rose to put on some music. Apparently the silence was annoying him as well. She had wanted to comment on the song choice, but decided against it.

After an hour and one glass of fiery liquid too many, she felt unable to keep up with the game of silence they were so masterfully playing .

"What's with the name?" she wondered squinting her eyes at him.

"Nothing," he continued with his one-worded answers.

"Nickname?" she tried again.

"No."

"Why you?" Lexi had to hold on to the table, to keep the world from spinning.

"Me what?" Happy stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here, and not some trainee of yours or whatever you call those that want to become members of your wonderful law-abiding club?"

That question turned out to be two-steps back on the quest of getting him to talk with more than one word at a time. He got up without saying anything, and walked to the window.

"Did I hit a nerve? Is this guarding me some kind of a punishment to you?" Lexi chuckled at his turned back.

"Oh c'mon, I'm a good and willing listener," she said with a voice full of irony.

"Will you be quiet?" he snapped, still looking out the window. That's when she finally understood what had caught his attention. There was a sound of bikes closing up and considering by the way he was acting and the fact that it was almost midnight, it was either a really well planned surprise party or someone without an invitation.

Happy was already on his phone talking to someone, while walking back and forth so fast, it was making her already buzzing head even dizzier.

"We have to go," he started dragging her toward the front door without an explanation.

"Jeez, I can walk," Lexi muttered, as he was jerking her forward.

They were just about to reach the front door, when the outside fire-show kicked off. It sounded like they, whoever they were, had come with an army. They were simply everywhere. The shots were coming from all sides and the loud noise was physically hurting her ears.

"Stay put," Hap yelled at her, as he pulled her down with him on top. Everything around them was shattering to pieces but the only thing her drunken mind could really grasp was the fact, that she could feel him against her. As Happy was loading his gun right next to her head, Lexi was busy trying to study his face. Those seemingly black eyes were actually not that dark, more like dark-brown. He smelled like leather and whiskey and something else she couldn't exactly point out. Suddenly his eyes met hers.

"You okay?" Happy asked in his gravelly voice, his lips moving just inches away from hers.

"Yeah," she nodded. Unable to stare into his eyes for more than a few seconds straight, she averted her gaze. The thing that caught her eye was blood, oozing through his white t-shirt and dripping down his muscular arm.

"Are you?"

* * *

THANK YOU for all the follows, faves and reviews! You are amazing! As always let me know what you think and sorry about the little cliffhanger. :)


	7. Get your motor running

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Ripped through," he stared back into Lexi's startled eyes, trying not to wince at the pain coming from his bleeding wound. He had felt the bullet go straight through the top of his left shoulder, while he had been pushing her down on the floor. _At least it was me and not her_, he thought feeling a weird kind of relief.

Hap knew it was a matter of seconds, before strangers outside barged in. Although it was already a bit suspicious that they hadn't done it right away. Why bother shooting from the outside, when it was pretty obvious they had an upper-hand in the situation, considering the manpower and element of surprise. Something was off. He urged Lexi to crawl behind the cupboard in the middle of the hallway, following her with his gun aimed at the front door. They were still under attack, but the firing was slowly starting to calm down. Soon it was all over and he was ready for them to come inside, desperate to put a bullet in whoever was stupid enough to come at him guns blazing. Still nothing happened. Instead he could hear bikes riding in the opposite direction. Carefully Happy made his way to the now broken window, just in time to see the last one ride off. _Motherfucking Mayans, _he cursed at the taillight fading away behind the trees. He was dying to go after them, but silent steps coming up behind him were holding him back. He couldn't simply leave Lexi here, nor take her with him on a wild hunting trip.

"Who were they?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ignoring her question, Happy flipped out his phone and dialed Clay. "Mayans. Cabin's pretty messed up, we're okay, I guess it was them letting us know the truce is over."

"Yea, boss, I know I can't," he said after a long pause of listening to Clay's orders.

"Let's go," he showed at the door with his head.

"Go how? You're bleeding like crazy," she couldn't take her eyes off his blood soaked shirt. She was right, he had to stop the bleeding before getting on the bike. Carefully he took off his Cut, to remove the bloody t-shirt underneath it, while at the same time bringing the first-aid kit from the bathroom. His head was clear as the day, she on the other hand was visibly stumbling over her own two feet.

Cleaning himself, standing in front of a mirror, his eyes drifted to her. Catching her blatant stare.

…

Lexi watched Happy throw bloody tissues into the dustbin. Actually she couldn't drag her eyes from his bare back. He was covered in muscles and tattoos, the combination was simply arousing. Her drunk mind was desperate to go and put her hands on him. Trace those lines with her fingers, while letting him do the same to her. Not that she had any tattoos. Still it didn't stop her from imagining his hands touching every inch of her body.

Moving her gaze from his back to the reflection of his front in the mirror, her eyes met his. As if being caught with her fingers in the cookie-jar, she quickly turned her head away.

"So where's the next castle tower I'm going to be locked into?" she asked trying to erase her dirty thoughts.

"I need you to pull this tight," he, as always, ignored her question and barked out an order.

She took the opportunity to go closer and moved behind him. Wrapping the bandage around his arm, she pulled it as tight as she could. Letting go of the tied up ends, she mocked, "Can you even hold on to the bike?"

Happy turned them both around in a millisecond. Pinning her between his barely covered sizzling hot body and the cold as ice mirror.

His hands on both sides of her, he looked down at her, "You better behave once we're on the road, princess."

Confused at how to react, as her buzzing head was screaming at her to quietly back down, while her betrayer of a body was aching for her to get even closer to him, Lexi started laughing. "What exactly do you consider to be an act of misbehavior, Mr. Grumpy?"

He merely stared down at her for a second, before dropping his hands and straightening up.

…

After searching around for a clean shirt, they were all set to go. It was still so dark outside, that he barely saw her doubtful expression when walking toward his bike. "Put it on," Happy held out a helmet.

He got on with a smooth movement and waited for her to follow his lead. "This dress is too tight for acrobatics needed to get on and well… stay on as a lady," she muttered.

"I don't care, not like I can see anything anyways," he was impatient. "Get on." Actually he could see pretty well from that distance, as she lifted her dress to get her leg over the bike. Now thinking about it, it had been a bad idea to look or even know about the fact that she sat there right behind him, almost nothing really separating her barely covered body from him.

Linking her hands around him, Lexi slid closer. Happy tried hard not to think about taking her right then and there. Even if he eventually managed to avert his attention to absolutely anything else, his dick was not following the same idea. It was hard as a rock simply thinking about her.

"Waiting for the lights to turn green or something?" Lexi mumbled under her breath.

Happy couldn't help but smirk at her drunken boldness. Roaring up his bike, they left the sad swiss cheese looking cabin behind. Clay had told him not to bring her to the clubhouse, instead he was forced to take her to his place, at least temporarily.

Soon enough they were in front of his tiny one bedroom house. He was reluctant on keeping her there, but understood the necessity. It was easier to hide her here, than right next to a place where people came to repair their cars.

Happy had more or less expected her to scream as soon as she got off from the moving bike, or cause some other kind of a scandal on the street, in order to get someone to come to her rescue. Instead she was quietly observing the house he was directing her into.

"Don't try running, screaming or anything else in that category. Cause even if you manage to get away somehow, don't think that we won't find you again, little girl," Happy threatened.

She nodded mildly, while looking around. "I know that the deal we hopefully still have on the plate is my best choice."

"It's your only choice," he corrected with a stone cold look on his face.

"Lighten up, I'm behaving, aren't I?" Lexi turned her back to him. Giving Happy a perfect chance to covertly stare at her tight ass. She looked over her shoulder to add something, but catching the target of his gaze, quickly turned around without saying a thing.

"Eeh… can I take a shower?" she blurted out after collecting her thoughts for a second.

With a nod from Hap, she disappeared in the direction he showed her. It was almost morning and he had yet to come up with a real plan here. Like where was she going to sleep, as he only had one bed and a tiny coach. Also should he still tie her up just in case, or could he trust her not to try something, while he was dead to the world? Happy could practically feel his brain fuming, as Lexi finally appeared, wrapped in one of his towels.

"I know this is a long shot, but do you perhaps have something for me to wear? That dress was an awful miss on my part, when getting dressed to be kidnapped you know," she stood next to the TV he had put on to kill the silence.

"Take one of my shirts, I'll get you some clothes tomorrow, "he said without directly looking at her. The peripheral vision alone turned out to be a dreadful temptation.

"Hm, okay ," she disappeared behind the closed doors.

She came out again, only this time he couldn't avoid looking her over from head to toe. The combo of damp hair and men's t-shirt turned out to be way sexier, than the too tight dress she had been wearing before.

"What now?" Lexi asked keeping herself in a safe distance from him.

"Go sleep," he looked pointedly at his bedroom door.

"And where are you going to sleep?" she raised her eyebrows at him.


	8. Can't seem to see straight

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Not in there," he reassured, finding her astonished expression more than amusing. Mentally he had to add 'unfortunately' to his sentence, cause he would have loved to just lay next to her hot body, and why not under and above it as well… But sadly he had more pressing issues to deal with. Number one on the list- his bleeding shoulder. Whipping out his cell, he dialed Jax's number.

"Hap, you got out okay?" Jax asked, not bothering with greetings.

"Yeah, we're at my place. I got hit thou, doesn't feel like it's serious, but motherfucker is bleeding me dry," Happy grunted at the situation he was in. He probably would not have gotten that hole in his body, if he hadn't been forced to play a god damn babysitter.

"I'll be there with Tara in fifteen," Jax promised.

"Appreciate it, brother! One more thing, could Tara bring over some women's clothing?" Happy suddenly remembered, eyeing Lexi who looked literally edible in his shirt.

"Taking that guard-duty seriously I see," Jax let out a small laugh before ending the call.

Happy hated being mocked. He had worked hard for the image on someone, who was the opposite of caring and soft. But this Lexi-situation had turned him into a personal assistant, who when not taking bullets for her, dealt with supplementing her wardrobe apparently. And all that without getting anything in return from her.

…

Lexi could still sense the drunkenness and that specific feeling in this situation was bound to be disastorous. The way his shirt smelled on her, so clean and yet manly at the same time made her head dizzy. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as him, had been more in the lines of arousing than frightening. All in all those intoxicated thoughts were definitely moving in the direction that was labelled under trouble and Lexi was trying hard dispelling those lustful ideas before his observing eyes could read them on her face.

"Can I ask something?" she took a step closer to where he was sitting.

"Shoot," he growled.

"What's the plan here, now that the cabin is in need of a renovation? Am I like going to stay here with just you?" she wondered, feeling torn about what kind of an answer she was hoping to hear.

He turned his attention back to the TV, "Will see."

They both turned their heads at the sound of a motorcycle slowing down in front of Happy's house. Afraid it might be the same guys shooting at them earlier, Lexi searched for Happy's eyes, her pulse quickening by the second.

As if reading her mind, he quietly shook his head and went to open the door, leaving Lexi all alone with the thought of how ridiculous it was, that she was feeling safe with her capturer. His simple gesture had been enough to ease her worry. Happy was dangerous, but her intoxicated mind was all too willing to leave that notion to the side and treat him as the one person who'd save her from whatever was coming their way next.

It turned out to be the VP she had seen at the cabin. Lexi was pretty sure his name was Jax. He was followed in by a brunette women and Happy. The woman gave her a small smile and turned to face Hap. "Let me see the wound," she said putting down her medical kit.

Happy, revealing his tattooed torso looked her way, motioning with his head at his bedroom door. Feeling that it was not the time to argue, she left the room.

What felt like half an hour later, she was lying in his bed, trying to listen to what they were talking in the other room. Unfortunately they had had the sense to crank up the volume of the TV, so she was pretty clueless on what was going on behind the closed door.

She jumped to her feet, hearing the door slowly open. It was the woman who had patched Happy up, holding on to a small bag.

"I brought you something to wear, I hope they fit. I'll try getting you something else as well, as I now have an idea of what you look like," she walked inside with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks," Lexi took the bag she was holding out.

With a nod the women turned to leave. "It's a messed up world, what do you get from it?" Lex's voice sounded sharp, "I mean you're a doctor or something, why do you associate with criminals."

"I'm sorry you're in this situation," she turned around, "I really am, and this is probably hard for you to believe, but they're not bad people."

"So you're okay with what they're doing?" Lexi was staring at her incredulously.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was distracted by Jax appearing on the doorway, "Tara, everything good here?"

"Yeah," Tara nodded, throwing one last glance at the obviously irritated Lexi before following Jax outside.

The conversation with Tara had brought Lexi back from the drunken cloud of oblivion. The women knew what they did, and simply stood by telling her, that they were actually not that bad. The way she had blindly justified their actions had struck Lexi like lighting, kicking her rage and sanity back in. What was she thinking, feeling safe with Happy. Or even worse, feeling attracted to him. He was a criminal holding her in captivity. Her sobering mind was screaming at her to make one last attempt of running away. This was her real chance, they were inside a town and not between outgrown forest with miles of nothing and no-one surrounding it. She simply had to be smarter this time. Smart enough to keep him from instantly following her. She looked at the window, it only opened up a little, making it impossible for her to sneak out from there. "Guess it has to be the hard way again," she mumbled, thinking about a way to get Happy in the bedroom, while she was outside of it, free to walk out the door, without his watchful eye.

…

Happy thought about going to check on her, but guessed that as it had been quiet since Jax and Tara left, she had probably turned in for the night.

However he was wrong.

"Can't sleep." Happy couldn't tell whether it was a question or a statement. He watched her make her way to the other end of the tiny coach he was sitting on. She stood there waiting for him to say something before sitting down. He merely nodded once, jaw tight. Allowing her to join him.

"Maybe a drink would help?" she suggested, pouting her lips to him.

"Go ahead," he looked toward the bottle of whiskey standing in the cupboard under the TV. She moved to it eagerly and he couldn't look away as she bended down, almost revealing her ass to him. Staying with her was a constant temptation and he was in a serious need of a good fuck. One way or another he was determined to bang some crow eater tomorrow.

"Want one?" she looked at him a bit nervously.

"Yeah," he watched her fill up the glasses.

She sat down next to him a little closer than she had before, her body turned toward him. She gulped the drink down in one sip, trying to hide the face that was caused by the way whiskey burned her throat. He did the same and placed the glass on the table, next to hers.

Happy felt her eyes study his bare chest and with an unexpected move, her hand was on the bandage that Tara had used to cover the stiches. "Does it hurt," she asked biting her lip.

"No," he groaned, feeling his dick react to her touch. She was seriously an expert on giving him blue balls.

Her hand moved down on his body and he caught it right before it reached his pants. "What're ya doin?" he couldn't believe he had just stopped her.

She took a deep breath and attacked his lips. Happy pushed her away, but didn't let her out of his grasp. "I'm sorry," she stammered, eyes wide. Happy, unable to hide his smirk, slowly moved his head in front of her, wrapping his lips carefully around her trembling lower lip. Touching it with his tongue made her gasp. He pulled away again to see the look in her eyes, but they were closed. "Look at me," Happy commanded. She raised her eyelids and he couldn't hold on any longer. He captured Lexi's mouth, his tongue demanding access. Letting go of her shoulders, his hands found their way to her perfect ass, squeezing it and pulling her on his lap. She was grinding against him and he was hard as a rock.

"To the bedroom," she murmured between kisses.

He didn't need her to tell that twice. Lexi scooped up in his hands, Happy moved toward his bed.

He placed her on the bed, hands roaming underneath her shirt, cupping her boobs over her bra. He was dying to be inside her, but wanted to make sure, that this was something she really wanted as well.

"I wanna taste you," he breathed against her, moving down on her body to pull down her underwear. Running his finger over her wet entrance, he was almost ready to explode. Pushing her legs wider apart and running his tongue over her clit, she let out a moan filled with lust. She was so ready, that it didn't take long, until she was quivering underneath him, screaming out in pleasure.

…

He was so good with his mouth that she was on the verge of forgetting all about her plan to escape. It had already gone way further, than she had initially planned, but being all honest, there was not a voice in her head, that regretted those last minutes of heaven on earth. Still she needed to do it now or never. It was her chance, he was so off-guard.

"My turn," she kissed his neck, tugging at him to let her on top. He was underneath her, his dark eyes fixated on hers and she was actually finding it hard to physically move. The way he looked at her, it was simply put orgasmic.

"But first, let me bring us something to drink," she bent down to whispered in his ear, afraid he'd see through her lie, if she'd look him in the eyes.

"Don't move," she dragged her hand down his torso, her voice hoarse.

She was out the door and it didn't look like he suspected a thing. Lexi couldn't really believe that she had gone that far, as to let him go down on her, but it had been too hard to stop, and all in all it had worked out just the way she had planned. She got to the door and opened it, without making a sound. She was outside. In a man's t-shirt and no underwear, but at least, she got out.

* * *

Can she get away this time? Let me know what you think.

As always, thank you for all the feedback, you're the best! :)


	9. You're my kryptonite

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

Something was holding her back. As if taking another step forward was somehow a mistake. Like unconsciously she wanted to go back inside and stay with him… Which was crazy and stupid and frankly made her worry about her mental health, cause how could a sane person feel that way about some guy who's holding a gun to her head, figuratively as well as literally.

It was still dark outside and there was not a single person in sight. Lexi had no phone, no money, nothing really. Thankfully she did recognize her surroundings enough to at least know which way to walk. Charming was a small town after all.

Lexi's gut was telling her to start running instead of simply strolling, she'd already wasted too much time wavering on his front steps trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her brain. All she knew, Happy could have already been on to her plan, about to bust out of his house, his loaded gun aimed at her head.

That thought managed to push Lexi forward. She was quickly on the street, moving hurriedly towards her apartment. She had decided against going to the police or asking some bystanders help, at least for now. SAMCRO probably had the whole police department on their payroll anyways. And how could some neighbor of Hap's really help her in a long term. Her only option was to run and hide, to get the hell away from Charming, SAMCRO and Happy, and never to come back. She was more than sure, that if she'd rat on them, she'd be held in Charming for the investigation and however that turned out, she would be definitely on their hit-list. But if she'd simply hide from them and not talk about the things that had happened to anyone, there was at least a chance, that they would leave her be. But first she needed some money and clothes to get on the first bus out of the hell that was Charming.

Lexi moved like a shadow, hiding in the bushes when hearing a sound of a vehicle closing up. She felt chills simply thinking about how furious Happy must have been when he finally realized she was gone. Hell hath no fury like a biker fooled. "Good dammit," she muttered, scraping herself with another sharp branch while trying to get out of the bush she had crawled into hearing something with a motor coming up behind the corner. She was barefoot, in a man's t-shirt and probably had a leaf or two stuck in her messed up hair. So in addition to trying to hide from a certain biker, she was also attempting not to catch any unnecessary attention to herself from other people. Even though she had not seen herself in a mirror, Lexi was more than sure that she looked like someone who had jumped over a nuthouse's wall.

Her apartment building was finally in sight. As it turned out, she was practically living in the same neighborhood as Hap. At least had been living. She had no intention on staying there more than a few minutes. Just enough time to get her things and bolt.

It was a two-story building, with her apartment on the second floor. She made her way upstairs to the securely locked door that was not making her life any easier. She didn't believe in keeping a spare key under her door mat or something. Lexi had always figured that when in need of it, she could simply call her best friend, who was keeping it safe in her place, and she'd gladly help her out. Only this time it was the middle of the night, and she had no time, nor a phone. Looking at the flowerpot outside her door, Lexi picked it up without a doubt and threw the heavy brown pot through the window. The glass shattered and she reached through the hole to open the window up properly.

"What's going on there, I'm calling the police," a shaky female voice yelled at her from the doorway of her neighbor's apartment.

"Hey, miss Jude, it's me, Lexi," she smiled at the old women holding what looked like a vase in her raised hand. "I couldn't sleep, came out to get some fresh air and the stupid door locked behind me, sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay, I was up anyways. Want to come over? I can make you some herbal tea. Works like magic when I can't sleep," she waved her over.

"Another time, thanks for the offer thou," she forced a smile.

It had been one thing to break a glass. Getting in through its shattered pieces, having nothing covering your feet turned out to be a whole other dimension. She groaned, feeling a small piece of glass get stuck under her toe, when she finally got in. She pulled it out trying not to whimper and turned around.

The place looked just like she had left it. No-one had been here. Walking around she noticed her answering machine's light blink. She pressed play and moved to her dresser to get rid of Happy's shirt. Most of the voicemails were from her boss, wondering about why she hadn't turned in for her shift. She was busy throwing clothes in her bag, when the last one started playing. She recognized the voice instantly. It was her dad.

_Lexi, I need you to contact me. It's urgent. Call your grandma Bella-Rose, she'll give you my number. _

"Oh wow, you do give a damn, though still not enough to come here personally and see for yourself whether I'm okay or not," Lexi mumbled, closing the zipper of her bag.

_Call grandma Bella-Rose_. Well that was bound to be difficult, as she didn't have a living grandmother or a one named Bella-Rose in general. Her dad had managed to pass the information as a code she cracked immediately though, she had to give him that. Bella-Rose was a bed and breakfast he had taken her and her mother more than once when they were still pretending to be a functional family. Until she finally understood, who her father actually was, Lexi had always thought about those times they'd spent there with warmth in her heart. How foolish of her. Those 'family moments' had actually been all about his father's mission to clear the earth from color and the place was his league's regular meeting spot. It was only when Lexi got older, that she started understanding the connection between those visits and the moving from one small town to another.

She opened her laptop to scribble down Bella-Rose's number, as well as to look for the first bus that could take her away from Charming. She was in luck, there was a bus heading out in half an hour. Lexi wrote down its information as well as the next ones, just in case she somehow managed to miss the first.

She was just about to get up to gather her things, when she heard the all too fucking familiar sound of a Harley coming to a halt in front of her building. Running to the broken window, she saw a man coming off of it. Lexi turned on her heals, heart beating like a drum-solo and grabbed her bag. She was not going to wait idly for Happy to get to her. This time she was going to fight. Or at least run really fast.

Lexi was on the fire escape on the other side of the apartment in a second and was trying hard to climb down without drawing attention.

…

Happy was lying on the bed, taste of her sweetness still on his lips. The night had turned out way better than expected. He grabbed a cigarette from the bedside table, lit it and closed his eyes for a second. The only thing he could see was her face when he was working his magic between her legs. The thought of being inside her made his dick throb.

"What's taking so long," he yelled out getting suspicious. But there was no answer. He put out his cigarette and climbed out of the bed.

"You sneaky little bitch," he muttered, rage building up inside him, as he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing a shirt, his cut and keys, Hap was out the door.

_FUCK,FUCK,FUCK, _he wasn't sure if he was more furious at her or himself for letting her play him so easily. He had obviously been thinking with his manhood, rather than with his brain. Happy got on his bike and headed out searching for her, while at the same time mentally beating himself up for letting something like that even happen. He knew he should have told Clay, but couldn't make the call. Shit was too embarrassing to even say it out loud to himself. He needed to find her, before the whole thing unraveled.

The streets were empty, not a single sign of her. And she could not have been that hard to miss, as she did leave with practically no clothes on. He chose the route that lead from his place to the police station. But she was not on it.

He stopped next to a police car and whipped out his cell. Happy had no other choice, he needed help.

"Hey man," a sleepy or drunk voice greeted from the other side.

"Juice, I need a favor," Happy started, "can you get me Lexi's address, I need to get something from there."

"What, now? You know what time it is?" Juice argued.

"Yeah now," Happy insisted, his voice calm and serious.

"Alright man, I'll text it to you," Juice agreed.

"Thanks."

Where else could she have been. He needed to try everything before acknowledging his defeat. Juice was quick, he got the address in seconds, and it was quite close to where he lived. Thinking about the small distance, it seemed reasonable that she at least went there to get a change of clothes.

He slowed down in front of her apartment building, next to an already parked Harley. Lexi lived on the second floor and Happy saw that she had obviously been there, or she had been mugged. One way or another, someone had mercilessly destroyed her window. He squeezed himself in through it, as the door was locked up.

…

Lexi got down from the fire escape and peaked around the corner. The guy who had arrived on a Harley was taking his time smoking next to his bike. It didn't look like he was hunting someone, which made her courageous enough to get a bit nearer. On a closer inspection the guy was definitely not Happy. Lexi sighed with relief, feeling her pulse start to slow down. She still had a change.

She hailed a cab and was soon waiting for her ride to safety. "Only ten more minutes," she paced back and forth, waiting for the bus to come.

…

Happy was inside her apartment, but besides him it was painfully empty. She had been here though, her closet was practically turned upside down. He noticed a piece of paper with a number and what looked like a bus schedule written on it on the small glass table. He grabbed it with him. The first one on the list was just about to leave to Oregon.

He ran down to his bike and headed for the bus stop. He could already see her standing there, blonde hair waving in the wind. She turned her head and seeing him come her way started running. He ditched his bike and started chasing after her on foot.

"Time has run out, baby," he grabbed her hand from behind, "this night could have ended way better for you, believe me."

* * *

I'm frankly a bit lost on how he should punish her, without letting others know about this little fiasco.. Ideas?

But as always THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading! :)


	10. She's a little runaway

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Let go off me, I will scream," she threatened, trying to get her hand back from the big caveman in biker gear, acting like she was a sparkle of fire he had just discover and decided to never let go.

"I dare you," he smirked, looking as if he had already won this tiny battle they were having.

Lexi opened her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs. Her plea for help was immediately hushed by his free hand forcefully pressing down on her mouth. The look on his face was pure gloat. It angered her like nothing else, so she instinctively jabbed her teeth into the calloused hand covering up half of her face.

"You little gash," he sputtered, pulling his hand away from her mouth. She couldn't see that clearly as it was still dark outside, especially under the trees they were standing, but by the way he inspected his palm for a second, she felt like she had managed to pull some blood. _Good, _it was her time to gloat. She used the sudden opening to surprise him with another painful gift, by aiming her right fist straight to his face. As it turned out, even his head was rock hard, cause by the look of it, her clever idea had hurt her hand more than his cheek. Or maybe he was simply that much better with his stone cold poker face.

He didn't even waver, instead he yanked her closer, "You wanna play it rough, huh? Fine by me, someone obviously needs to teach you some manners." He started dragging her further into the park that she had ran to.

"No please," she begged, afraid of what was coming next. No matter how much she tried blocking his movement, he strode on like a force of nature. It was like trying to tackle an endlessly rolling stone.

"Put your hands on the tree," he commanded finally stopping behind her, shoving her toward a tree trunk . She looked over her shoulder to see, what he was up to. The devilish smirk was back on, causing shivers to run down her spine. "Do it," he repeated, watching her reluctantly place her shaking palms against the rugged surface.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded, hearing him walk around behind her.

"And why the hell not? You clearly like smacking-games, and up to now you have done everything to deserve a little punishment, Princess Runaway." Lexi could hear the grin in his voice.

"I think a little spanking session could possibly cure you from that disease of always trying to sneak away, or what do you think, "Happy growled into her ear as he had come to stand right behind her. His hands moved from her waist to her jeans zipper, opening it up with a fast movement and pulling her pants together with her knickers down around her ankles. Leaving her standing there, cool breeze caressing her bare bottom. Although she wasn't exactly sure whether it was the wind or just the feel of his piercing stare, that made her shiver unwillingly.

Happy's raised hand landed on her buttock without warning. It didn't hurt as much as it left a fiery sensation. He was obviously not trying to simply cause her pain, he was using just enough force to leave the spot his palm touched sore and burning.

"You feel like wanting to run away again?" Happy asked, his gravelly voice echoing around her.

"Mmmno ," she moaned as another slap landed on her bare ass.

"What was that?" he turned his attention to her other cheek.

"No," she spat out, looking over her shoulder as she did.

"Good," he gently patted her burning cheek with his hand.

Stepping up to her from behind, broken branches underneath his feet crackling, Hap bent down and whispered in her ear, "And did I hear you moan?" His hand slowly moved down on her buttocks and straight between her legs making her arch her back in surprise. Feeling his finger softy trace a line through her wet folds, she let out a gasp. Even though she hated him with a true passion, she still wanted him with that same powerful passion as well.

With a grunt he pulled away, "Let's go."

…

He watched her silently pull up her pants. She was visibly shaking. Again there was that annoying feel of doubt when it came to her. Had he gone too far? No. She deserved it, they had a deal and she broke it and on top of it left him on his bed waiting and wanting. Although he might have gone too far in the end by touching her, but he just had to know, if spanking had any effect on her as well. Oh and it did, her pussy was so deliciously wet and ready. He simply needed to get her pants back up again quick, before he would have thrust himself in her without asking.

The tightness of his pants and another set of blue balls in sight were getting him angry all over again. Reminding him of how he had gotten into this situation in the first place, almost letting her leave town. He would have never lived it down. 'Killer got played by a Barbie doll', he could hear Tig's laughter accompanying that never ending mockery. Thankfully he had managed to save the situation on the very last minute.

"Next time, I won't be able to control myself to stop it so quick, in case you think of trying something like that again," he stared her down, as they got to his bike.

She remained quiet and he hated that look of embarrassment on her face. He reached for a pack of smokes in his cut's pocket, instead his fingers caught that piece of paper he had taken with him when leaving Lexi's apartment. He pulled it out and waved it at her. "Whose number is it?"

This was the first time since the incident in the park that she looked at him. Her eyes were wide and deciding.

"Spit it out and beware, I will find out if you choose to lie," he held his dark eyes at hers.

She clearly debated with herself before finally sighing, "It's a way to my dad."

He had his cell out in an instant.

"I have a number," he announced, while shoving his helmet at Lexi.

"Chapel first thing in the morning, tell others," Clay's voice was calm and collected, although Hap could still tell he was pleased with the news.

"Alright," Happy put his phone away.

"Hold your horses. It's not his number. It is simply a way for ME to contact him. You on the other hand have no use of it," Lexi snorted, pulling her hair to one side.

"Well then I guess we now have a real use for you," he signaled at her to climb behind him.

* * *

As suggested, a little spanking-themed punishment. Hope no-one got offended by it. :D

Thank you for reading and I'm always glad to read your thoughts and suggestions.


	11. No time to say good-bye

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

The sun was already rising, when they finally got to TM. Happy had figured it was better to keep her close at all times, unless he wanted another reason to punish her. Not that he would have minded getting his hands on her ass again, but explaining her success at getting away more than once would have been excruciating.

"Morning sunshines," Tig greeted Happy and Lexi as they were climbing down from his bike. "You good, bro?" he referred to his gunshot wound.

"Yeah, I'm good. Can you keep an eye on her? Need to have a word with Clay," Happy reached out, pushing Lexi toward him.

"Sure thing," Tig's grin was frightening. "Come to me, baby."

Happy got inside, the familiar scent of cigarettes and sex was filling the air. It suddenly struck to him, he hadn't really been here for a while. He had been too busy playing baby-sitting with Lexi for the last few days.

"What is she doing here?" Clay demanded catching a glimpse of her through the window.

"We need her to make the call, it's not Weston's number directly, so there's no reason for tracking it or something, it's a god damn bed and breakfast," Happy slumped down on the coach.

"You think we can trust her to do as we say?" Clay seemed to deliberate for a moment.

"Maybe," Happy watched Clay make his way to the chapel.

"Get her in here," was all he said before disappearing behind the chapel's doors.

…

"Did you have fun with Killah?" Tig murmured in her ear, as he flew is arm over her shoulder, dragging her forward.

"No," she gulped, wanting to duck and run. The guy was seriously giving her the creeps.

"Too bad, babe, too bad. Maybe you two should have banged, that always cheers me up, you know" he laughed and began to hum some weird melody.

She flushed, it hadn't been that far from it.

"Come here," Happy stood at the doorway, his eyes going from Tig's hand on her shoulder to her blushing cheeks.

"Miss Weston, so good to see you again," Clay gestured at her to take a seat. "I hear you managed to get us a number," he sat down at the head of the table, "though I'm not sure how exactly?"

Lexi peaked at Hap who was standing by her. She did not want to elaborate on her failed runaways and by logic neither did Happy. "I suddenly remembered," she spoke out in a weak voice.

"That's fortunate," the smile on Clay's face was ominous.

"So we need you to reach out to him, tell him you managed to run away and need his protection. And as I'm betting he is a careful son of a bitch, he will give you a place to meet, too precautious to come and get you himself," he said in a casual voice, "and of course as promised, we'll let you go once all this is over.

"So?" he asked, like she had a choice. While in reality disagreeing was obviously no option. One look at his stone cold stare made that sure.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed. She felt the wrongness of her cooperation, but not enough to sacrifice herself for that bastard. Even as much as it hurt her deep inside, she knew her father really did deserve everything that was coming to him. At least that was what she repeated to herself over and over again while dialing the number a few hours later.

A friendly female voice answered on a second ring.

"Hi, I was told to call this number in order to contact AJ Weston. I'm Alexandra," she said, feeling the weight of threatening gazes coming from the bikers surrounding her.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I have no information about this AJ Weston," she answered in a calm and collected voice. Lexi's eyes wandered around the room, before she tried again, "I see, how about Joan West?" It was a code name her father had taught her when she was a little girl learning the alphabet. It had been his way of teaching her that ordering matters, in every aspect of life. Just in a way that mixing letter up in his name would turn it into something clearly wrong, so did mixing different racial groups.

"Can you write down the number?" the girl on the other end said after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Lexi's eyes rested on Happy's, who was sitting right across from her. Something in his dark eyes calmed her, instead of agitating her, like they generally did.

They waited for another hour to map down the exact ways in which Lexi's conversation with her dad could possibly go. It was like rehearsing for a play and she was starting to freak out. Not only hadn't see talked to her father in a very long time, she was now forced to lie to him, practically on a gunpoint.

"Lexi?" a familiar voice answered.

"How did you know it was me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Only you had the means to get that specific number. You okay?" he almost sounded concerned.

"Not really," she burst into tears, the realness of the situation finally getting to her. Although crying was not planned, she knew it actually helped making the whole thing even more believable.

"I can't go home, I don't know what to do," she sniffled.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In some cheap motel," Lexi said, staring at the reaper engraved into the big wooden table in front of her.

"Do you think you can get to Morada Christian Center by tonight?" her father's voice was sharp.

"I think so," she nodded, although he couldn't see that.

"Good, make sure you're not followed," was all he said before ending the call.

Lexi looked up at the men before her. "Can I go now?" she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Not yet, honey," Clay smiled at her, "can't have you out there spoiling our surprise party, but after that you're free as a bird."

"Hap, you're staying with Lexi. Make sure there's no way for her to reach out," he turned to Happy.

Happy followed her outside. She turned around to ask him whether they were going back to his house, but not considering how close behind her he actually was, she literally bumped into him.  
"Sorry," Lexi cringed, realizing her hands were resting on his abdomen. The feel of his abs underneath her palms made her want tear that shirt off of him.

Quickly she stepped back, trying to play it off nonchalantly. "Are we going back to your place?" she looked at his face.

"Why? Wanna finish what we started?" Happy smirked.

"Honestly I just want to lay down and wait for this awful day to be over," she said hastily.

"We're staying here," he half-smiled. "You can go sleep in one of the dorm-rooms."

"Oh how very generous," she couldn't suppress a yawn. The sleep deprivation was definitely playing a role in her lack of control over her inappropriate thoughts.

…

Happy made sure there was no way for her to get out or get a word out. He left her sleeping and rejoined the club area. He didn't like being left behind on the whole thing, but also didn't protest, as he understood, it was his last day with Lexi. Even as he didn't want to admit this, he knew she had at some point managed to crawl under his skin a bit.

"Plan is all set," Clay pulled him aside. "Once Weston is dead, we'll get back, get her fingerprints on the murder weapon and let her go," Clay started, "there's no way she'll go to the cops, as aside from the fingerprints, she also had a motive, fucker killed her boyfriend, and the call record proves she talked to him, possibly to get his whereabouts."

"There's no way she'll talk. But if she does, well, too bad for all of us," Clay patted him on the shoulder. "We'll clear the clubhouse out by the evening, only you and Lexi will stay here, so that when we come back there will be no unnecessary set of eye seeing the grand finale of our little deal."

"Got it," Happy nodded, pressing his lips together. What they were doing, it felt wrong, but it was better than the alternative. At least he was not forced to eliminate her as a threat to the club.

…

By the evening the club house was so quiet, everyone was gone except for her and Happy, who was sitting by the pool table, observing her like a hawk.

"You know it would be more fun for both of us if you'd join me," she turned to him. Trying to play against herself was pretty boring.

He got up and took the cue she was holding in her right hand. "Hey!" she protested, as he threw it across the floor. He was towering in front of her with an unreadable expression. Taking a step closer, he pressed his hands on her hips and propped her up on the pool table.

Yet again his simple touch had managed to wake up that little devil inside of her, who only cared about getting what she wanted. Which was him.

His hands traveled further south until they stopped on her knees. Just to push her legs apart, enough to make room for him between them.

"It's time to say good-bye," he whispered against her ear, before starting to slowly kiss his way across her cheek. He stopped at the corner of her mouth.

She opened her eyes to take in the look in his. He wanted her, she wanted him. There was no point in denying it. And just like he said, it was their good-bye. "It is."

With a smile crossing her lips, she raised her hands on his neck and pulled his head closer. Capturing his lips in a way that left no time for breathing.

The sound of a door creaking open made them pull away from each other. The way Happy instantly tensed and grabbed for his gun, she knew, it was not someone they were expecting.

"Hide," he whispered, looking around in the dimly lit room.

The painful silence was cut in half by a gunshot and the sound of a falling body that followed it. The feeling horror made Lexi clasp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Someone was coming her way, as she could hear the sound of boots coming closer by the second. But before she could even see who it was, a familiar gravelly voice saying, "Lexi?" had her sigh with relief.

"Happy?" she searched around for where his voice had come from.

"I'm here," Happy was in front of her, pulling her out from underneath the pool table.

"Who was that?" she looked for answers in Hap's face.

"Your personal search-party," a man's voice announced from the darkness.

"Drop it, push it away and get on your knees" he commanded Happy, who had spun around at the speed of light. "Do it, shithead," the stranger walked closer, pointing a gun at Happy's head.

Reluctantly Happy lowered his gun and with a grunt knelt down. "Now you there, come here," the guy gestured at Lexi.

"This is a gift from your father. You get to end that bastard's life," he held out his gun to Lexi.

"What?" she took the gun he was shoving at her.

"Do it," the guy, who Lexi just now started to recognize as one of his father's followers, yelled at her.

"Oh no, no, no," she shook her head. She didn't even need to think. There was no fucking way she could shoot Happy.

"Don't," she fought the guy's hand trying to take his gun back from her. "If you don't do it, I will," he pushed Lexi with a force that sent her falling down, bashing her head against the pool table's corner on the way. Ignoring the sharp pain and the feel of something warm run down her forehead, she looked up.

"You idiots are messing with the wrong people," the guy said aiming his gun at Happy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Leaves turn blue and the sky green

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

There was no time to waver, no time to scribble down pros and cons. It was just a matter of seconds before it all went to hell either way. Before she even registered what just happened, there was a sound of a gunshot piercing her ears and a wave of horror following it.

Lexi looked at her shaking hands as if they belonged to someone else. With a muffled shriek she dropped down Happy's heavy black gun, which she had landed right next to when she had fallen not more than a minute ago. By the look of it she had managed to hit the intruder somewhere around his neck, as he was on the floor twitching and trying to cover up the wound that was bleeding like crazy with both of his hands.

There was not enough air to breathe and she felt her sight go fuzzy before it all went black.

…

Happy caught a hold of her before her head could touch floor. He scooped her up and gently carried her limp body to the couch. Sitting next to her for a second, he looked around. He had an unconscious girl, two dead bodies and a gun that had killed both of them with her fingerprints on it. Whether she would ever see it the way he did or not, Happy knew it was Lexi's only way out. No-one here was going to pin those murders on her, unless she took the first step in that direction. Having something to hold over her head was the only way Clay was ever going to let her live. So whatever had gone wrong in the Morada Christian Center, cause something was obviously off, otherwise those two guys would not have come here, she was still going to be free from all of this.

Happy carefully bagged the murder weapon and hid it away before taking out his phone and calling Clay. Only that he did not pick up, nor did Jax or Juice or anyone else. _Shit,_ he tried to call Ope, just as he barged in.

"What the fuck?" Opie stepped over the pool of blood that surrounded the guy Hap had killed first.

"What happened?" Happy demanded ignoring the questioning look on Opie's face.

"It was a god damn trap, they're all in jail. I tried to go after those bastards and when I came back they were all being cuffed and …" Opie's eyes travelled to Lexi's still body. "Is she?"

"No, she passed out after shooting one of them," Happy looked over his shoulder. _To save my life_, he added mentally. There was no need to point that out to Opie. Happy was thankful to her, but he hadn't asked her to do anything. That had been her choice.

"What? She did? I thought those were Westons's guys, here to get her," Opie looked confused.

"They were. It got out of hand. I don't know.. She just," Happy couldn't find the words to admit it out loud. He wouldn't stand here without her.

Not wanting to stay in debt, he knew well what he had to do to pay her back. She needed a way out and he needed to help her out, before the situation turned even worse.

"Will you deal with all this? I'll go contact lawyers and Gemma," Opie let it slide. Lexi's questionable decisions were not exactly the most pressing issues on hand.

"Yeah, I'll call in prospects to help clean it up," he nodded, "call me when you know something."

Just as Opie was out of sight, Happy heard Lexi move. Casting a glance over his shoulder to face her, Hap saw that she was sitting on the couch, gripping onto it so strong her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were hovering over the dead body. _Fuck_. He had meant to cover that up before she came to consciousness.

As he took a step closer, her hand rose to her chest. She looked up and he could see her eyes watering up. The mere sight of her was awful and he had no idea of what to do or say. He could see her coming apart at the seams and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You have to go," he said in a low, intense voice.

"Is he dead?" she glanced up at him, her body still hyperventilating.

"Yeah and I'll take care of it. You need to get out of here, out of Charming," he stared right back to her glimmering eyes.

"I killed him," her tear-filled eyes went back to the dead guy as she covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her cries.

"It's over, you have to go. NOW!" Happy raised his voice, managing to draw back her attention.

"How could I do that to someone, what have I turned into?" her voice was full of regret as she looked at him.

"JUST FUCKING GO, you won't get another chance," he yelled at her, unable to keep his own emotions under control.

Lexi staggered up and with one last look at the guy lying dead on the floor, headed for the door. He grabbed her hand as she was about to pass him, causing her to flinch at his touch.

"This will never come up, that gun will stay well hidden, I promise you, but only if you will stay quiet about everything that has been happening in those last few days as well. If not, well, we all go down together," he let go of her hand, trying not to look at the hurt in her eyes.

Without saying anything, she nodded and disappeared behind the wall to grab her bag. She was out before he had the chance to mentally say good-bye.

…

Lexi felt dirty and she felt sick. Most of all she felt like wanting cry herself into the next decade, maybe even century. There was no redemption to her actions. Cause whatever happened next, there simply was no do-over. She was going to have to live with herself and her past. There was no bright future for her anymore and yet under all that realization, somewhere deep inside she still knew, that being put back into that situation, she would make the same choice. And that idea only made her hate herself that much more.

Sitting on the bus and passing the 'Come Again' sign that demarcated the line between Charming and her dark future, she said good-bye to the person she had been up until this day.

* * *

**But their journey is not over yet ;) **

**Thank you for reading! **


	13. I've got the anger of a burning sun

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

What's the word that describes the state of mind where all you could concentrate on is just that one thing? Obsession? But when it's like some really-really bad shit, that you know you have no control over? When it owns you, has swallowed you whole. Has possession over your mind like some kind of a relentless demon.

Well it felt like something of that kind, when the only thing Lexi could concentrate on was trying to keep her mind of off all that had gone down in Charming. With whatever means available- booze, sex, even a wee bit of drugs here and there. All in all, if there was a downward spiral, then that was it. And it had led her straight to the epicenter of lives where future had no meaning and past was something you ran from.

…

"Where's everyone" Clay stood in the chapel's doorway looking at the nearly empty room in front of him.

"Ope and Jax are on their way I think, Chibs is still up north and Hap's getting his dick sucked," Tig counted the names on his fingers.

"Get them here," Clay ordered before going back in.

"Time to pull out, bro, we have church," Happy could hear Tig yelling through the closed door.

"Get out," Happy jerked his head toward the door. She knew the deal. Once he was done, it was time to leave anyways. The blonde croweater, he did not know the name of, quietly gathered her clothes, and with a moment of doubt, for deciding whether or not she had the courage to waver a second longer to get her clothes on, she rightfully chose against it. He could hear the whistle and a 'hot damn, baby' that came from the other side of the door, as the practically naked girl disappeared behind it. A smirk formed on his lips thinking about how he still had it- the ability to make them fear and want him at the same time. For a moment a face he had tried hard to forget flashed before his eyes. It had exactly all the signs of fear and desire crossed in it. It had been more than a year since the last time he saw Lexi.

Pushing that last thought out of his head, he took a quick shower and joined others in chapel.

"As you all know, there's a new shipment coming in next week and after that Mayan blast last Thursday we're a bit short of storage space," Clay took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I doubt we can put up a new warehouse that quick," Bobby shook his head.

"No, even without the time issue Blue-Bird's money is still all tied up, with Rosen creating a dummy corporation and everything. Basically no re-building in the near future," after a moment of silence Clay added, "and exactly because of that I was thinking about reaching out over the border."

"Another charter?" Jax looked at Clay.

"Not exactly," Clay rested his elbows on the table, "with those damn Mayans also pressing on Jury's crew, I see a mutual benefit in Sons permanent presence in Indian Hills."

"A patch-over?" Jax raised his eyebrow, "Devil's Tribe isn't exactly outlaws these days, more like bookkeepers and bouncers."

"Doesn't matter. They need our protection and we need their space, it's the best solution for both clubs," Clay wasn't backing down.

"So we're riding to Nevada? Fuck, Jury has all that sweet young pussy, gonna be a hell of a patch-over party," Tig nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, but too bad you and Juice are driving the precious cargo" Clay smirked at the pout on Tig's face.

"Oh c'mon, let the prospect go with Juice," Tig seemed to be close to begging.

"Neh, you're going. And nothing can go wrong, I'm serious," Clay added as the smile on his face began to fade.

"I don't feel right pressing this on Jury without warning," Jax looked doubtful.

"Yea, but we need this," Clay slammed down the gavel. "Heading out first thing in the morning."

"Wanna switch? I'll owe you man," Tig followed Happy out of the clubhouse.

"Nope," he couldn't help but grin at the desperation on Tig's face.

"Oh fine, awesome. I'll just pick up hitchhikers so hot you'll be sorry you didn't take my offer."

…

"I just got a call from Jury, he needs us to work at the clubhouse tonight, someone's coming to visit or something," Cherry's barged into Lexi's room without knocking.

They had been sharing a small apartment for months now and she had yet to conquer the manual on how to respect other people's privacy when living together. But other than that she was quite okay. Not that Lexi was in a position to judge. Cherry after all had taken her in, when she had nowhere else to go. Even got her a job that helped to keep her head afloat and at the same time didn't require that much thinking, which was perfect in the sense that Lexi had more or less given up on that brain function in general. There was no point in trying to strive forward, she was damaged and worthless, and simply didn't deserve better.

"Both of us?" Lexi kicked her legs out from under her blanket.

"Yep, should be there around eight."

"Did he say who exactly we're going to entertain?" Lexi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't really get into that much detail, but I hope it's some other MC," Cherry looked hopeful. She was forever on a hunt for a man to make her his old lady.

Lexi on the other hand shook with fear every time someone mentioned a club that wasn't Devil's Tribe. She had been wary working for them in the beginning, as the mere sight of a clubhouse had brought on a handful of awful memories she was trying to run away from. But in the end she didn't really have a choice and Cherry had done a good job reassuring her that Devil's Tribe was as small club that simply owned the Maid of Night strip club she was now dancing five nights a week. She was able to work around her schedule enough to avoid also dancing at the clubhouse like other girls, unless Jury specifically asked them all to be there.

Although by now it actually didn't matter that much anymore, for who or where she was dancing. At one point she had simply gotten used to men ogling at her body. Might have also been the result of being forced into taking on some really late shifts- which was the code for private shows with complete nudity. Although money had no real meaning to her, as she was not looking for a way out of that life, basic expenses still turned out to be too much of a burden to simply get by on doing a few rounds around the pole in bra and panties.

Also after a few nights in the clubhouse she had finally eased up on that as well, as there were no mentions of SOA or the League. It really was a small club that was doing a good job staying away from the main battlefield.

"Will you ever tell me why you're so afraid of other MCs?" Cherry sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What? I'm not afraid."

"Yeah right. I know that look on your face that appears only when someone mentions the big bad biker-world."

"There's really nothing to tell, I just don't feel that well," Lexi lit the joint laying on her bedside table.

"I doubt that will make a difference, better take a shower and I'll go make you some coffee."

"Yes, mom," Lexi forced on a smile. If only Cherry knew her story, she'd understand why it was better for her to be a bit out of this world at all times. But that was not something she was planning on sharing. Even after a year, the feel of killing a man was still weighing on her conscious, making her hate herself just as much as everyone else related to her past.

* * *

As always thank you so much for reading! I guessing you now have a sense of what's around the corner for Hap and Lexi.. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than usual, but until then you can also check out my other story. :)


	14. Don't hunt me, don't haunt me

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

"Really? This is what you're wearing?" Cherry made a face at her saggy red and white soccer t-shirt.

"What does it matter? Gonna be wearing a god damn lingerie in a matter of hours anyway," Lexi couldn't see the problem in her choice of clothing. She was simply going there to work, which meant stripping down to her bra and knickers to work out some moves, and whenever that part was over getting back home as usual. So there really was no difference in what she chose to wear on the way to the clubhouse and back, as she for sure didn't plan on staying there any longer than workwise necessary. Unlike for example Cherry, who had her sights set on being there as much as possible, swirling around the pole or not.

"Well suit yourself.. Just that you'll stick out like a mariachi player in a rock concert," Cherry shrugged.

"Ain't planning on staying there overtime, you know."

"Oh c'mon, why not, you always duck out as soon as possible. Have some fun for a change, why don't you.."

"I guess I'm just not looking for fun tonight," Lexi gave Cherry a crooked smile through the mirror she was sitting in front of while trying to straighten her flaming red hair. It had taken her some time to get used to not having blonde curls, but it was a necessary sacrifice, just in case she'd run into someone from her past.

She didn't exactly hide her identity, as she hadn't even bothered with changing her name. If someone was after her, they'd get her eventually anyways, so why prolong the inevitable. But lucky for her, so far no-one had tried anything.

Yet it was still better to alter her appearances just enough to not be so obviously familiar if she'd ever be so unlucky to cross roads with people she hoped on never seeing again.

"Sometimes I just don't get you. You are okay with partying at the Maid, even elsewhere, but never in Devil's clubhouse."

"Let it go, it just isn't my style okay," Lexi looked at Cherry over her shoulder. She, unlike her, was wearing a tight pink dress that seemed to be painted on her.

"Alright-alright," Cherry shook her dark hair out of a ponytail, "but we should be heading out soon."

"I'm almost ready."

Just like any other time, as soon as the clubhouse was in eyesight, Lexi let out a breath of relief. Nothing looked out of place. No unfamiliar bikes, no unfamiliar bikers.

"Ladies," Needles greeted, as they got out of Cherry's worn out sedan. His eyes rested on Lexi's shirt for a moment too long, making her doubt the decision to wear it. It looked like Cherry had actually been right. It really did draw attention to her. But still she didn't intend on staying in it, or in the clubhouse for that matter, long enough for those weird looks to start annoying her.

"Others are already here, go change your clothes and they'll fill you in," he gave them a small smile.

"Sure thing," Cherry returned him a smile as bright as the sun. She really was trying too hard.

As it turned out they were going to entertain some brother club. A thought that made Lexi tremble a bit, as they were getting ready to please the soon to be arriving crowd.

"Going to be a great night, I can feel it. Fresh meat and everything," Cherry dabbed on what looked like a tenth coat of lip gloss.

"Yeah, good luck fishing," Lexi felt herself ease a bit as the tequila shots started to work their magic. There was no way she could do that night sober. Well the stripping part of the night wasn't exactly the thing she feared, more like the part of not knowing the name of the MC they were going to flaunt their bodies to. And as there was really no way out of that specific gig, it was better to help her mind adjust to the possible horror.

"You hear that?" Cherry got up, looking like she was about to squeal.

"I hear this bottle calling my name, yeah."

"C'mon, let's go out there and put on that smile I know you have," Cherry started pulling her up by the wrist.

"You go ahead, grab the best ones, I'll be right behind you," she gave her a small wink.

There simply was no easy way to explain to Cherry why she couldn't go out there like her, skipping from anticipation and all. Fear as big as a mountain had nailed her down to the chair and it felt like her heart was trying to crawl its way out of her throat. "It will be okay," she took another shot before pushing herself up to follow Cherry.

But it wasn't okay.

It took her only one glance from the hallway to notice a patch all too fucking familiar and she felt physically sick.

"Sons of Anarchy, I've heard of them," Cherry said, looking at the aforementioned motorcycle club with sparkle in her eyes.

"I..mm, forgot something," Lexi backed into the dorm room they had been getting ready in.

"What?" she could hear Cherry call out behind her as the door swung shut.

There was no simple way out of it, not unless she wanted to specifically draw attention to herself. She also needed the job. Starting her life over once had been hard, starting it over the second time seemed all together impossible. And after all there was this little chance they wouldn't even recognize her, most of them only saw her once and she did look different back then. If she'd simply do her show, avoiding eye contact, maybe they wouldn't even know it's her.

And what if they did?

She hadn't gone to the police. She hadn't rat on them. Would they even care it's her?

Did she herself care? Not that much. Her whole life was a downgrading joke. If they chose to end it, fine by her. It's not like it was ever going to go back to normal.

Still she couldn't bring herself to open that door protecting her from the people who had played a central part in ruining her life. It was way easier to sit down, take another shot, and pray for no-one to notice her absence.

"Here you are? I thought you were giving a private show or something," Cherry startled her. Lexi had been there, trying to drown her sorrows, for over an hour already. Basing on the sounds, the party had kicked off pretty fast and not one girl had yet had the chance to come back to their small dressing room- a fact Lexi was really grateful about.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Maybe it's the tequila that's not making you feel well… You know you should come out before they start asking about you."

"Why would they ask about me?" Lexi's eyes met Cherry's.

"Cause they pay you?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Oh and by the way I just heard it's a patch-over."

"What does that mean?"

"It means things are about to change," Cherry ran her fingers through her hair. "Anyways you better get your skinny ass out there," she said before going back out.

…

Happy's eyes drifted over the spread-eagled blond girl in front of him. Flashing Happy a dirty smile, she turned around to face Jax sitting across from him. After giving the girl's behind a good once-over, he let his gaze roam the room. He was going to stay there for a while, helping Devil's Tribe adjust with the changes, so he had enough time to sample and choose from the line-up of girls working for them. He looked up just as a redhead passed him by. Her eyes met his for a second and he had to do a double take. She was a dead ringer for Lexi. But before he could get a better look, she had reached the exit. A soft breeze hit his cheek as the door slowly closed behind her.

He knew the error in wanting to follow the face so familiar to that of which he wanted to forget. Still he couldn't tame his curiosity. Was it possible she had a twin? Or was it simply a coincidence? Maybe he had just been imagining it all? One way or another, he needed to be sure.

As he got out, there was not a single person in near sight. He stepped forward, only the sound of his shoes hitting the gravel filling his ears. Still there was no-one there, other than a couple getting it on on a bench. Just as he was about to go back in, a small figure appeared from the dark. Lifting, what looked like a branch, it moved to a black sedan and smashed through its back window.

Carefully Happy moved closer, watching the person reach in from the back, to open up driver's side door. Even though it was dark, Happy was quite sure that was not a car you'd want to steal, it was a piece of shit, making the whole thing that much more suspicious.

"Shitty choice," he noted, looking down at the redhead trying to work on the wires.

She looked up and it was his turn to be caught off-guard.

* * *

As promised- a quick update. As you could see, she was about to face her demons, but seeing Hap, her old habit- running away from him- kicked in. :D


	15. Stuck in a puddle full of fear and tears

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

With a heavy sigh, Lexi dropped the pulled out wires she had been holding in her hands. Now that was something she had to explain to Cherry later, if there even was such a thing as 'later'.

It was one of those few times, when she could really read Happy's expression as clear as the day- he was shocked and speechless, leaving it all up to her to start that inevitable and downright dreadful conversation.

"Please, just pretend you didn't see me, okay?" Lexi staggered out of the car. It was actually a good thing she couldn't get the car started, as those shots of tequila had definitely hindered her ability to coordinate her sight and movements.

His hands grabbed a hold of her, as he pushed her behind the car. Making sure no-one could possibly see them from the clubhouse and backing her against the trunk, he finally let her go.

"Why the fuck are you here? What were you thinking? I told you to get away," he was able to yell and whisper at the same time.

"I work here, not that it's any of your business. And I did get away, it's not my fucking fault you managed to stumble upon me. It's not like I knew you were coming here, so get off that high horse of yours and leave me the hell alone."

"After everything that happened in Charming, you came here to be a croweater? Are you stupid? I gave you a way out, to go and start your life over, to leave all the MC hell behind you, and you just ended up here, huh?" he glared at her. If she hadn't been so full of drunken boldness, she might have actually been on the verge of crying simply because of the anger waving off of him.

"Oh sorry, daddy, for not succeeding at those high goals you had set for me. I wonder what went wrong?" she looked up, pretending to think about that. "Oh, I know, I think it might have been something about you guys ruining my life, I don't know, does it ring any bells to you?

"And hey, not that it really matters, I'm not a croweater, I'm just here for the night to put on a show for you. Ain't that just great?" she added sarcastically, giving him a smile that never reached her eyes.

"So you're a god damn dancer now?" he spat out.

"I think the term 'stripper-whore' also covers it very well."

Lexi smirked at his gaze travelling over her trench coat. "What? You want a sneak peak?"

"You need to get out of here, before someone else sees you," his voice was somehow softer now.

"That's what I was trying to do, but now, after having this sweet little eye-opening talk with you, I realize that I really don't care about who recognizes me. I kind of also need this job… so if you'd be so nice and get the fuck out of my way, there's a pole calling for me."

"Why are you doing this?" he slammed a hand in front of her, blocking her way.

"Why? Cause you won. Isn't this what you all wanted? To hurt him? I bet he's turning in his grave, knowing what I'm up to," she snorted. "Oh yeah congrats by the way, I heard you actually did finally get him, in some tattoo parlor apparently… Now that your job is done, mind telling me what he did to deserve all that?"

"Gang-raped Clay's wife."

Her eyes went wide as this new information sank in. He really was a monster. "I guess he got what was coming for him. I have to get back in."

"Hate us, all right I get that, why live that hate out on yourself?" Happy squint his eyes at her.

"Really?" the fake smile, she had so far managed keep up, faded away. "Maybe because when you kill a man and get away with it you simply don't deserve a better life, at least in my book you don't."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he actually looked sincere.

"Well it was my choice and those are the consequences I have to deal with, so just stop whatever this 'apologizing' thing is, I want nothing to do with any of you," she was finally able to get past him.

Getting a few steps toward the house without hearing him follow her, she had to peak over her shoulder. It wasn't like him, to let her have the last word. Against all her expectations, he didn't try to stop her this time, he simply stood there, one hand resting on Cherry's now really messed up car.

"Where have you been?" Needles was smoking on the porch.

"Sorry, I needed some fresh air," Lexi smiled at him apologetically.

"Well go get in," he motioned at the door.

She nodded silently, pulling the door open. The party was as wild as ever.

"Get up there, Gina has been swinging there so long I'm afraid she might be too tired to keep her duck-face on," Cherry hurried past her.

Lexi moved closer to the small stage with a pole positioned between two lines of couches. Smiling at the relief on Gina's face, she let her take a final bow and gather her clothes as well as the bills thrown at her.

"Here we go," she mumbled quietly, quickly scanning the room. No-one was paying specific attention to her. At least no-one looked like they had had a revelation while seeing her face. Which was a good sign. Maybe Happy really was the only one with enough of a good eye to place her face.

…

Happy felt sick. It was not like him, to feel sorry for something he or the club did. With a job like his, there simply was no room or reason for feeling bad. Yet here he was, trying to keep himself from punching the car from sheer frustration. They had really fucked her life up beyond belief and he felt genuinely shitty about all of it.

He got back in just in time to see Lexi get up on the stage. Thankfully no-one else really did seem to pay that close attention to her, she was just some chick about to take off her clothes in front of them. As much as he didn't want to go in there, making her feel even more awful than she probably already did, he also couldn't stay away. He just had to keep an eye on her, in case someone started something.

He took a seat, while she was faced to the other side. Happy could see her smile falter when she finally turned around and noticed him watching her. He almost waited for her to storm off, or something like that, but instead she stepped forward, while at the same time slowly losing her coat and leaving herself to stand there in a sparkling black and red underwear.

The prospect sitting across from him let out a long approving whistle. Hearing that, Happy's blood went into a serious boiling mode. He had to clench his fists in order to keep himself from physically dragging her off of that pole she was now sliding down from.

The anger was even forceful enough to keep him from getting all turned on by seeing her bend down in almost nothing. Never ever had a striptease been as painful to watch as this.

With a look directed at him, saying 'fuck you', she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. He gulped, seeing those two perfect tits bounce up and down as she moved around on the stage. At this point even his rage wasn't enough to keep his blood from moving south.

"Take it off, baby," someone shouted a little while later. Searching around for the source, Happy abruptly stood up. Those hungry looks on the other men's faces pushed him into a full-blown murder-mode. A round of cheers forced his stare back on the stage, just in time to see those black and red panties fly over his head. It took him a moment to gather the fact, that she was now standing there, butt naked, with a room full of horny man ogling at her, practically eating her with their eyes. All while he, unlike everyone else, couldn't even enjoy the sight, as his eyes were now only seeing red.

Fortunately her full-on naked show didn't last that long. If it had, he would probably have had to join her on the stage, to end that nightmare himself.

"Just wow, like oh wow," that stupid prospect appeared next to him.

Happy just glared at him, while listening to Jury say, that his girls are also glad to offer private shows.

"Did you hear that? I think I'll try to get a room with this redheaded beauty," the prospect said with a stupid grin covering his face.

"She's mine."


End file.
